Sabor a fresa
by Julieta Malfoy Granger
Summary: Este One Shot nació como un reto a cumplir para la pagina de Dramione Love Forever. Draco Malfoy es un niño malcriado que debe afrontar verdades que el mismo se niega a admitirlas mientras lucha por quitar de su mente cierta melena castaña


Autor: Soto Julieta

Fanfiction: Julieta Malfoy Granger (Para verificación de la historia)

Fue durante el segundo año en Hogwarts que él lo noto, si él ya sabía que había compartido un año entero con ellos pero siendo sinceros, ¿a quien le interesaba lo que San Potter, el pobretón y la come libros hicieran de su vida? Obviamente a él no, y si alguien se atreviera a mencionar la vez que los delato por estar fuera de los cuartos por culpa de ese dragón el solo respondería que fue lo que cualquier niño bueno haría, aunque claro… nadie esperaba que la vieja bruja lo castigara a él también, pero esa era historia vieja.

Volviendo a la actualidad, fue realmente sorprendente para el que Hermione Granger abandonara la biblioteca al menos unas horas, porque si no estaba en clases, seguro que allí la encontrarían, (obviamente que él lo sabía porque se lo comentaron, no es que estuviera buscándola con la mirada, claro que no y si estuviera mintiendo que una salamandra lo quemara…) aunque esa vez fue distinto.

Una mañana, luego de una asquerosa clase de herbologia con la molesta profesora Spraut, a la salida de los invernaderos la vio, estaba sentada bajo un torcido **árbol** junto al lago negro, parecía leer un gran tomo y por su encuadernación se notaba antiguo y aburrido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrársela sola, definitivamente sería un tonto si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad.

Miro a su alrededor con sus intensos ojos grises verificando que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera cerca y cuando estaba completamente seguro de que así era camino hacia ella con su típico andar altanero y elegante.

-Valla valla, mira lo que trajo el viento, ahora entiendo porque sentía tan mal olor por aquí – y tal como lo esperaba la niña de cabellos castaños alborotados cerro el libro con fuerza y lo miro molesta, como deseando que su mortífera mirada fuera lo suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso tu poco cerebro olvido el camino de regreso al castillo y esperas que te ayude?

Ok, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, realmente las respuestas ingeniosas de la Gryffindor le agradaban, por lo que sonriendo de lado dio un paso más a ella, quería ver que tanto aguantaba antes de marcharse.

-No, solo quería ver de cerca… -miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa burlona- sí, definitivamente San Potter y la comadreja te soltaron la correa, dime Granger ¿Qué se siente ser falsamente libre?

-Deja de llamar a mis amigos así –lo miro con odio- y aléjate de mí, no tengo ganas de que me vean contigo, tengo una reputación que cuidar. –sin más junto sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila alejándose de el a paso apresurado, pero para él lo más asombroso fue que ella volvió la vista atrás y allí pudo ver una leve sonrisa, ella parecía disfrutar de sus discusiones al igual que él.

Con el tiempo ese lugar junto al lago fue quedando en el olvido, solo traían recuerdos a su mente de cuando el, pensando que era posible llegar a entablar una relación, no necesariamente amistosa pero, vamos ambos eran listos y no siempre tenían con quien mantener una conversación de ese tipo… al menos no entre sus amigos. Pero los sucesos que fueron ocurriendo a lo largo de los años lo convencían de que algo así jamás ocurriría, aunque se cruzaran de vez en cuando y ella le sonriera disimuladamente como esa mañana.

Los años siguieron su curso, el final abrupto de sus estudios e incluso la guerra misma ya habían pasado. Pero para él todos esos recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente, era normal si tendría que asistir, por primera vez en su vida a una reunión de ex alumnos en el castillo al que juro no volver… aunque claro, nadie contaba con lo manipuladora que puede ser su madre cuando se lo proponía, lo había evitado por cuatro años pero ese año Narcisa Malfoy no se mostraba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer y gracias, o mejor dicho, por desgracia termino por asistir.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que había llegado al castillo, había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros, ya que prefería mantenerse solo para poder largarse en cuanto pudiera, aunque claro su mejor amigo no parecía entender las indirectas y allí se encontraba bebiendo wiski de fuego con su morena novia y hablando de cosas que no le interesaba. Así estaba cuando la vio, estaba con un hermoso vestido rojo que se amoldaba a su figura, su castaño cabello ya no estaba alborotado y enmarañado sino que lucía lizo y suave cayendo elegantemente sobre su espalda dándole un toque más sensual a su espalda descubierta.

Parkinson, que se encontraba igual o más aburrida que el rubio de las cosas que comentaba su novio comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en Hermione, sorprendida en un principio por la apariencia de esta, luego encontrando la situación de lo más entretenida miro al rubio, ella que había sido su mejor amiga desde niños lo conocía y aunque en un principio le doliera ver como el chico que a ella le interesaba solo tenía ojos para una impura con el tiempo fue descubriendo que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y se encontró, en más de una ocasión, buscando la forma de que ese par terminaran solos al menos unos segundos, lo que la llevo a terminar involucrada en más de un problema con el moreno que tenía a su lado, provocando que a lo largo del tiempo se enamorara de él y sus ocurrencias. Con un cariño renovado por los dulces recuerdos sonrió y tomo el brazo de su novio, a lo que Blaice la miro desconcertado.

-¿Ocurre algo Pansy?

-No, solo que pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta por el castillo… y dejar la par solos –susurro en su oído mirando al rubio y luego a la castaña- ¿qué dices?

-disculpa amigo, mi bella novia desea rememorar nuestros días de estudiantes, asi que no nos esperes, la habitación secreta de la sala común nos espera..

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella le regalo esa leve sonrisa que era todo el contacto que habían mantenido aparte de las discusiones, el solo enarco una ceja como respuesta y todo siguió su rumbo, Zabinni aprovecho para dar unas vueltas con la mujer que tenía a su lado, por lo que al quedar solo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, así fue como noto que la joven heroína salía del gran comedor, aun hoy no lo entendía, pero algo o alguien lo impulso a seguirla. Cuando la encontró ella se encontraba bajo el árbol junto al lago negro, el lugar donde todo y al mismo tiempo nada había comenzado para ellos, se acercó un poco más y noto como esta secaba sus lágrimas.

-Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿no es así sabelotodo? – Dijo despreocupadamente apoyándose en el tronco mientras cruzaba sus brazos-

La chica se sobresaltó, había cuidado que nadie la viera, porque de todas las personas ¿él tenía que notarla?, seco su rostro como pudo antes de voltear a mirarlo- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo mirándolo fijo- ¿Acaso tu pequeño cerebro olvido el camino de regreso al castillo y quieres que te ayude?

La miro sorprendido, no esperaba que ella recordara textualmente su respuesta, por lo que sonriendo de lado miro al cielo antes de contestar.

\- No, solo quería ver de cerca… si, definitivamente San Potter y la comadreja te soltaron la correa, dime Granger ¿Qué se siente ser falsamente libre?

La chica solo bajo la vista y sollozo, por lo que el rubio volteo a mirarla, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? Hermione jamás había llorado frente a él, así que apretando los puños la miro.

-Lloras por la comadreja, ¿no es así? –Bufo- sinceramente no entiendo a las mujeres… pensé que tú eras más lista, veo que me equivoque

-¡Déjame en paz! Esto no es asunto tuyo –se puso de pie y volteo a mirarlo- y que si lloro por él, no sería la primera ni la última vez…

Hermione miro hacia el agua que esa noche reflejaba el cielo nocturno buscando allí evitar la mirada plateada del joven que estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que el bufando se reincorporo dispuesto a volver a la fiesta, no podía creer que alguien como ella sufriera por un idiota como lo era el weasley.

-Solo diré una cosa, siempre pensé que eras lo suficientemente lista y ahora le sumaria el calificativo de bonita para buscar algo mejor que el idiota con el que te conformas... pero no me interesa lo que una sangre sucia haga con su vida…

-¿Por qué? Porque me seguiste hasta aquí, porque siempre me buscabas con la mirada, ¡dilo Malfoy! Explícame cual es la razón por la que estás aquí ahora y no en la fiesta como todos los demás…

-¿Así que quieres saberlo no?... bien, supongo que puedo demostrártelo –sonrió de lado y camino hasta ella, tomándola por la cintura la acerco a su cuerpo y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la beso, disfruto de su sabor a fresa y rememoro todas las veces que pensó en hacer aquello. Cuando sintió que la castaña comenzaba a seguirle el beso la soltó- para que veas que hay tipos mejores que el pobretón, aunque no esté a tu alcance – la soltó y cuando estaba por alejarse de ella, sintió sus delicados brazos rodear su cuello y sus carnosos labios unirse a los suyos propios en un beso que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera. Ese fue el primer beso de varios robados y de otros tantos dados por consentimiento.

La vida no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, ambos tenían sus propias cicatrices y algunas compartidas, como así también los dulces recuerdos de su vida en la escuela, porque si bien él había sido un dolor de cabeza para ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ambos desviaban la mirada, y al poco tiempo volvían a mirarse, porque aunque no lo quisieran se buscaban constantemente y aunque lo disfrazaran con el odio, en el fondo era todo lo contrario…

Aun hoy Draco Malfoy odiaba la Herbologia, pero desde esa mañana después de clases en su segundo año le tenía cierto aprecio, sobre todo a ese árbol cerca del lago negro, donde sus recuerdos son todos en torno a ella, la mujer más importante de su vida, esa que más allá de todo lo que dijeron sus amigos y familiares termino convirtiéndose en su esposa, la que lo ayudo a salvar los bienes de su familia cuando el ministerio deseaba confiscarlos, esa misma mujer que lo volvía loco en todos los aspectos y a la cual le debía todo lo que tenía, porque ahora si podía decir que había encontrado su hogar, su lugar y razón de estar en el mundo y por la cual movería cielo y tierra de ser necesario, aunque claro, no era necesario que ella lo supiera, de lo contrario perdería su faceta de niño malcriado que tanto trabajo le costaba mantenerlo con ella.

Ella le había dado un regalo maravilloso y él la amaba el doble por ello. Sonriendo embelesado por la escena frente a sus ojos se acercó a su esposa y su pequeño que estaban parados junto al lago negro bajo aquel hermoso árbol que ahora parecía querer florecer. Definitivamente debía hablar con Mc´Gonagall, ese árbol debía ser suyo…


End file.
